Mixed Emotions
by DarKassasiaN
Summary: I've changed the story from after disc 1 from then on. Instead of what really happens, Seph heads back to Midgar and vows to kill Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and all the others. -Chapter 6 is finally up! SO sorry for the wait!My comp was broken so I had trouble
1. Enraged Beginnings

**Tifa-Chapter 1 Mixed Emotions (This takes place after disc 1 with Aeris's death.It's been changed from then on.)**

**"Cloud, watch out!" I screamed and threw myself into him just as bullets were flying overhead.**

**"Thanks..." He said and stood up.**

**"I thought that First class workers of SOLDIER would be a little more aware of a gun being pointed at them!" I joked with him. He gave me one of his small, grim smiles. I like it when he did that, even though it was so rare. Maybe that was why. It was always kinda like a little treat. Now his smiles were seen even less after what had happened to Aeris.... But nobody would ever dare mention that to him. Right now we were all grouped thinking of what to do next, and the Shinra had just ambushed us. Another shot fired, and it was his turn to push me down out of the way. I laughed. **

**"Guess we're even now." He joked. Soon Vincent had taken care of the last ShinRa soldier and we stood catching out breath.**

**"Is that the last of them?" Yuffie asked with a frown, hoping for more action. Red XIII appeared from searching.**

**"Yes, it is." He informed us. I was glad, I was too tired out for any more fighting for the day. We gratefully took a seat. Barret made a fire and we took a rest.**

**The next morning we set out a plan. "What do we do now, Cloud?" I asked him.**

**"I'm not completley sure. Either we go after Sephiroth for the Black Materia or we could go find more people to help us, though I don't know anybody who would help us right now. So I think we should take a vote. Who says we go recruit more people." He asked and Cait Sith and Barret raised their hands.**

**"Okay..... now who says we head after Sephiroth." He said. Cid, Red XIII, Yuffie, Vincent, and myself raised our hands. "Well, it looks like we're heading after Sephiroth. He said he was heading back to Midgar, but I have no clue why. So let's get back to the Tiny Bronco and we'll had back to him. Are we all ready?" He asked and we all nodded. I was a little scared but mostly angry because of all that Sephiroth had done before. It was terrible when he killed my Father, but what he did to Aeris just took it much too far. My feelings toward him went from rage to hate. I knew I wasn't going to let him use Meteor, and I don't think Cloud would let him either. Not after what had just happened......**


	2. A hurting soul

Cloud- Mixed Emotions Chapter 2

Today we set out back to Midgar. Nobody has been talking at all. I hope that they aren't becoming worried. I'm trying to be a good leader, but it's been hard, ever since what Sephiroth did. Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Sephiroth, SEPHIROTH! I vow over Aeris's death that I will destroy him. And I won't let him use Meteor. He won't hurt anyone any longer. As long as I live he wont touch anyone, not another living thing.

Red XIII / Nanaki-

The others are worried. I can sense it. I can't imagine why though. Grandfather always taught me to be strong and that is what I will do. But even though I don't fear Sephiroth, and I don't worry about him, but i'm worried for the others, especially Cloud. I am hoping that his rage won't get the better of him. He is always a sturdy and sensible person, but he probably no longer cares about anything since Aeris was killed. I know that normally he would defend any of us in a heart beat, but with Aeris no longer aroud, it's as though he has no feeling at all. If he sees Sephiroth, his rage will worry me, and be my main fear at the moment.

Yuffie-

Oh, that Cloud is such a meanie! I can understand is he's torn up over what has just happened, but open up your emotions to everyone else, COME ON! We all care about him, so we don't want him to get hurt. That's it! I can just tell him! And i WILL! TONIGHT! HAHAH! We're supposed to reach Kalm late tonight,so i'll tell him at the inn. I've only told Tifa so far, and she thinks i'm crazy and that I shouldn't do that, blah blah blah because he's hurting and stuff. I'm still going to tell him no matter what, but just maybe a little less harsh.

Tifa-

Oh, Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie....... She's angry because Cloud is hiding himself from us right now, but what can she expect? He's in a lot of pain right now, and anyone with the smallest bit of sense would know that. Maybe Yuffie doesn't have much sense..... No, no she does, I guess she's just a little braver and more outspoken than the rest of us. But still..........

Barret-

Cloud! That cold-hearted #&)$! Well, what can you do. I feel loke the others, I can't blame 'im for how he's feeling. I'd feel all down and $$# too if my girl just got....well, you know. Well, now that I think of it, what if that'd been my little Marlene? I'd be after Sephiroth's dirty rotten ##!$ too if I were him! But hey, all I can do is help for right now at this moment in time. But i'm not afraid of that lame-$$ Sephiroth either. Man, i'll make him bleed and cry! Especially cry! Ha-ha, who's laughin' now you &$&$!

Vincent-

Poor boy. Poor poor boy. I pity Cloud. I wish there was some way that I could help. But how can I? How can any of us? Nobody can heal a broken soul, especially me. Cloud will be broken for a long time, probably forever. I don't mean to be heartless, but hey......

Cid-

It's been busy work, operating that Highwind. I'm glad that i've got it though, takes my mind off what it doesn't want to wander over. Man, I need a good long smoke right now....ah, that would be good. But that $ ninja don't like the smell, so she threw 'em out. Now i've been all pissy lately, snappin' at everyone and what not. Back to the pilot's seat......

Cait Sith-

I just checked Cloud's fortune, just to be nice. It took me hours to pester him into taking one, though. I wish I didn't, however. He isn't happy with it though. It read "Don't let your feelings get the better of you. Your lucky color is green." Cloud hates the color green. Hmmm..... The fortune itself wasn't exactly great either. I don't mean to sound rude, but I just want this over with. It's ripping us apart.

Well, that's it! It's just Chapter 2 of my first fanfic, so I know it's short, but i'm open to any suggestions or reviews that you have. Thank you!


	3. Last Minute Motivation

Chapter 3 Mixed Emotions Last minute Motivation

Cloud-

We have just left Kalm. We should be arriving in Midgar in an hour or two. Yuffie approached me last night and told me not to be so grumpy all the time. Tifa was standing behing her looking really restless and angry as though she had just tried to pull Yuffie back. I just told Yuffie to leave me alone. I'm not very angry with them, and i'm grateful for their help, I just need time to be alone and think. Everyone has been trying much to hard to cheer me up. Cait Sith tried to give me a fortune, and that was kind of strange. I just need to get through with this. I need to stop hurting..... I need to find Sephiroth......I need some guidence.......Aeris.....................

I don't want the others to be hurt, and I needed to make sure none of them were at all hesitant. I can't force any of them to do this with me. At the inn I asked all of them their thoughts on this and if any of them wanted to stay behind. None did. What can I say. I was completely speechless. I didn't expect any to be afraid, but their loyalty, confidance, and determination amazes me. I'm proud to have these people fighting on my side. Here is what they said when I asked their thoughts.

Tifa: ' Cloud, we grew up together. I would never abandon you. You made me that promise. You said that you would save me if I was in danger. I'm making you a promise now. I'm not going to leave you. Not until Sephiroth is gone. So don't try to shake me off, i'll be with you." She said, with a smile at the last part.

Yuffie: 'Are you kidding me? You're talking to a SUPER-DUPER-GRAND-MASTER-NINJA! So HAH! I NEVER let down my guard. Do you know me to be like that? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? (does her little fist shaking pose) No way! I'll be with ya 'till the end! Oh, and uh, cough, here's your, uh, fire materia. What? I was bored! Gawd! ' She said.

Barret: ' Geez! Why you even bother askin' ? You think i'm gonna go off like that? #& man! Like i'm gonna let that Sephiroth get away with all his done to us, with his history an' all. My gun-arm's just itchin' to take somethin' out on him. Ha-hah! Leave? No way, i'm too excited! We're just gettin' started! '

Vincent: 'I first joined you because of my history with the Turks. Now it is much more. I may not feel as much as the rest off you, but the emotions and feelings have intertwined with my soul. I am sure that killing Sephiroth will be one of the greatest atonements of all. Thank you, Cloud. You've helped me more than I expected.'

Red XIII: 'I thought that when I stayed living in Cosmo Canyon, being taught by Grandfather, I thought I was the smartest I could possibly be. But when I first met you all, and learned to explore more, I've learned new things. My knowledge is at an extent I would never had dreamt of in my previous days. I must make it up to you, I can't leave.'

Cait Sith: 'What? Me, leave? Never! When we first met at the Wonder Square at the Gold Saucer, and I decieved you, I could'nt have felt any worse. So lately, I've been thinkin'. I gotta make it up somehow, ya know? So fightin' Sephiroth has to help somehow, yeah? Yeah.'

Cid: 'Hahahahaha. That just ain't right! Don't you worry your spikey head. It just ain't worth it. Sorry! Besides, i've got you guys, my Highwind, all else that can go wrong is Sephiroth succeeding with Meteor! Come on, can we go? My fingers are just dyin' to move the gears and levers and buttons of my beautiful Highwind.'

Now that I know I have my friends on my side, I have the confidance to face Sephiroth, And I know I can do it!

Note: Ok, I know it was a little cheesy, but Cloud was feeling down, he needed cheering up! please review! Thank you very very much!


	4. The journey ahead

**Ok, I have an author's note to my reviewers: FFLove190- Thanks a lot for all of your nice reviews. They were really funny and helpful.**

**Blue Fur and Puffin-Thanks a bunch. You really encouraged me to keep writing.**

**Autumn Noval- Thanks for your latest review. That was a really helpful suggestion, and I'll use it. Thanks all!!!**

Chapter 4 Mixed Emotions The Journey Ahead

Cloud

"Cloud, are you okay?" I heard Tifa ask me somewhere in the back of my mind. I wasn't paying any attention. "Cloud. Cloud!" She said a little more sternly this time.

"What?!" I asked her in an annoyed voice.

"How are you doing? We've been walking for like, two hours, and you haven't said a word.

I didn't reply. I just kicked the dirt around. We were walking right now back to Midgar from Kalm. She sighed.

"Cloud, come on....you're worrying everyone."

I still didn't say anything.

"Monster!" Cait Sith warned.

They all jumped to arms. They stood at the ready. We were all spread apart by at least 5 feet. Everyone just waited for it to approach one of them. It was just a large spiked brown beast type of thing. I pulled out my sword and approached it. It snarled and foamed at the mouth. It had to be at least 4 feet tall. It leapt at me. Right when it was flying towards me I lifted my sword above me. I dropped it down as soon as it got to me, cleaving it in two. Everyone just stood there. Ignoring them, I just shouldered my sword and kept walking towards the looming dark shape on the horizon that was Midgar. Everyone just followed. Yuffie ran up beside me.

"WHOA! That was really cool! And really fast! But you didn't leave any for me!" She said, punching me in the arm.

I just kept ignoring her until she left in a grumpy mood. We encountered more enemies along the way. I dug my sword in the ground. For each enemy we saw, I made one of them fight, and sometimes fight together. "Yuffie! Come here. You're fighting first." A same type of beast approached, leaping at Yuffie. She ducked right under and threw her pinwheel at it, slicing its hind legs. It yelped and jumped at her. She dodged it by flipping backwards. As soon as she hit the ground, she casted an ice attack on it.

"Yippie!" She cheered at her defeat.

"Hey, that was my ice materia!" Red XIII yelled to her. Her cheeks grew red.

I called Cait Sith next. It was a flying creature he was up against. He hopped up and down swinging his megaphone with a stupid smile on his face. I would have normally been confused but I knew he was just annoying and puzzling the enemy. Right when it swooped towards him he wiggled his megaphone and it stopped. I knew he was manipulating it. That was one of his favorite materias. He spun it again and made the large bird peck itself with it's long beak. He made it keep using its own attacks on itself until it died. As it hit the ground and faded away, a malboro waddled at a high speed towards us. We gulped. This wasn't always an easy enemy to face. I pulled out my sword, ready to face it myself, when Tifa touched my hand to stop me. "I'll do it." She said. I nodded. When she ran forward it slapped at her with one of its long tentacles, but she easily dodged it. When she reached it she ducked under its flailing arms and swung a punch at it. A single punch wasn't effective enough, so she used more of her martial arts skills by kicking and punching more. But it wasn't working. "Do you need help?!" I called out. She dodged another attack. "No!" She called. "I'm going to use my limit soon!" I nodded. She could easily defeat it soon then. Then it opened its mouth and spat a nasty type of goo at her. It was too large to dodge, and stuck to her. She coughed and tried to scratch it off. Then the monster made its move. It smacked her with a tentacle, knocking her over. She stood back up. Anger formed in her wine-colored eyes. "Here it is!" She shouted. She ran forward at it, even if its sticky saliva held her back. She suddenly threw several fast punches at it, landing powerful blows all over its ugly green body. Then she somersaulted over it, kicking it in the face. Lastly she used her water kick, swinging her leg with bubbles following. It slammed into it, automatically killing it. She cleaned herself off and cured herself. She gave me a smile. "Nice job, Tifa." I said

She smiled. "Thank you."

We kept walking. Strangely we didn't encounter anymore enemies. We kept on walking, and no one said a word, everyone just kept staring at the ground.

"Oh my....!" Yuffie gasped. We had arrived. We all looked up at Midgar. My mouth dropped open. In all my life at Midgar, I had never seen anything like this.....


	5. A Deadly Promise

Chapter 5 Mixed Emotions A Deadly Promise

Barret-

I choked. The usual smoggy green sky over Midgar was pitch black. Even though it was the middle of the day, it looked like nighttime, except that the moon and all the stars were gone. All you could see in the sky was A long shimmer, and that was the amazing part. It was Sephiroth's sword, the Masamune. He was holding it with his arms outstretched and his eyes closed, and his head was facing up in the sky. It looked like he was about to murder Aeris all over again. Suddenly I saw a ragged looking man running by and he looked terrified. I stopped him. "Sir, please tell me what's going on!" I shouted at him. He had a terrified distant look in his eyes.

"Th…that man…with the sword….that sword! He….he…at….the church……" He said that and collapsed. Tifa felt his wrist.

"He's dead." She said with a worried look in her eyes. Cloud nodded.

"He said the church. He must mean Aeris's church. That's where we need to be. Let's go." He said. We ran into Midgar through the Sector 7 gate. It was wide open. There wasn't site of anything or anyone. There was blood stained and trailed on the ground. It was like that all the way up to the church. When we got there there was a hole blown through the celing where Sephiroth was floating above. Cloud stood up in front, with anger in his eyes and his sword in front of him. We all stared up at the celing. Sephiroth came slowly down. He landed gently on the ground and looked up. He showed a wicked smile. "Hello, my puppet. You've arrived." He said.

Sephiroth-

The stupid, ignorant fools. They disgrace me just for appearing here. They were too late. Meteor was long ago casted. They wouldn't find out how. I would tell them, and they would be crushed.

"Where is the Black Materia, Sephiroth?" The puppet asked. I smiled.

"Gone. I used it." I said. I couldn't resist a laugh.

"NO!" He screamed. I just smiled more. "Where did you get you get the energy or power? You aren't strong enough!" He shouted.

"Wrong. Haven't you ever wondered why the Cetra could grow flowers in the church but in no other part of Midgar? Because of the powerful Ancient energy beneath. I've used it for power for Meteor. You're late, Puppet. And now, all I need is for you to help me, and my plan will be complete." I said with glee.

"Never! I would never help you! I have my friends!" He yelled.

"No, Puppet, wrong again. I will destroy your friends, family, your life. You will have no choice. And I will start now." I said with a laugh. But first I closed my eyes. The magic swirled in me. Now I was ready. He wouldn't find out the truth. Not until his feelings were gone. I picked up Masamune and leapt at him.

Barret-

I felt dizzy. Everything blacked out. I opened my eyes. Sephiroth ran me through with his sword. I blacked out again. When I opened my eyes, I was floating in nothingness. Just nothing. What was happening? Just…nothing…


	6. Tragedy

Chapter 6Mixed EmotionsTragedy

Red XIII/Nanaki-

Barret is gone. Back into the Lifestream, with our Planet. I can't hide my emotions; myself and the others are devastated. Sephiroth escaped from the little chapel to whereabouts that are currently unknown to us. We decided to buriny Barret in a small cemetery behind the church. After let we had to give the news to Elmyra and Marlene, his daughter. It was horrible, having to tell the little girl she had just lost her father. As she cried, Elmyra held her and tried to calm her. She said but one thing to us:

'Please, find the man who killed Barret. Not for me, but for Marlene. Please.'

We nodded sincerely as we promised her. As we turned to leave, Marlene stuttered out through her tears:

"I…I saw that man…..with the big sword (hiccup)…..he went in the direction of (sniffle)….Rocket Town! (sob).

We all glanced a worried look towards Cid. He just grunted.

"Highwind's back there…Shera too… we ain't gonna catch 'im on foot though…ShinRa got any airships?" He said worriedly.

Elmyra nodded. "They just recently brought a brand new one in. I believe it is for use by the Turks. I read its name, it's called the Horizon. Good luck trying to steal it though. It's very heavily guarded."

Cait Cith shrugged. "No problem at all. I can get us in. Remember, I'm Reeve?"

We nodded in relief. I didn't think we would make it through if we tried to steal it. We left, and when we arrived at the ShinRa building, Cait Sith instructed us to hide as he bounced through the entrance and was in there for nearly two hours, but he finally bounced out with his original body, the man named Reeve. He strolled over to their hiding place and smiled.

"We have access. Run through the back, where the Horizon is waiting. I'll meet you there, but watch out for ShinRa. I need to take the regular way. I'd go with you, but if I was seen with you, we'd all be killed. I'll see you soon." He said.

We nodded and ran as quietly as we good to the back. Reeve wasn't there yet but we were too late either way. Standing there guarding the Horizon was President Rufus, armed with a large gun.

"You aren't getting past me." He said, pointing the gun at Cloud, and fired.

He took action to fast for Cloud to dodge. Cloud could do nothing. But what happened was not what any of them expected. The bullet missed Cloud, as Rufus planned, and hit Reeve, killing him instantly. He hit the ground with a soft thud. Crimson blood seeped from Reeve's normally clean blue suit. We stood there gaping at what the President of the huge corporation had done. Rufus smiled.

"I always knew he would betray me. He deserved to die. And now, for you all. You've been screwing up my plans from the start. And now, for the same fate as that ignorant, foolish-"

He suddenly stopped and choked. He slumped over. He leaned over, dead, on Cid's spear. Cid grunted.

"He's holing us up. I need to get to Rocket town. And he made a mistake, killing Reeve. Let's go." He said flatly, hopping aboard. No one said a word. I just looked up and admired the ship. It was huge, and painted blue like the sky. The word Horizon was painted in small red cursive on the side. We quickly ran aboard. No one said anything, we were to shocked that Cait Sith was gone. The Horizon was much faster than the Highwind, and it felt as though it glided on the skies. We arrived in Rocket town very soon, where we saw a terrible sight. The entire city was in flames. I felt horrible for Cid. He said nothing. He slumped on the ground, letting go of the wheel. He buried his face in his hands. The ship started to rock and plummet towards the ground, so Cloud ran to take over the wheel. Cloud obviously wasn't a pilot, and the ship started rocking a little bit. We all held onto something so we wouldn't slide away, except Cid, who let him self slide away, keeping his hands on his face. The emergency door slid open and Cid started to tip over and out the door. Vincent was nearest to him, so he leaned forward with his arm outstretched to grab Cid. He clasped Cid's hand, who did nothing.

"Let me go. I don't have any need to live anymore." He said.

"NO! You can't give out, Cid! DON'T LET GO!" Vincent screamed.

Suddenly, the ship keeled even more to the side. Vincent fell forward, but his leg caught on a bar next to the door. There was an earsplitting crack and Vincent screamed as his leg broke. Just as it snapped him back, the ship turned more, and Cid slipped out of Vincent's grasp.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Vincent screamed as Cid plummeted towards the vast blue ocean below. I gasped.

"It's Sephiroth! Follow him!" Tifa screamed.

We saw him zooming in front of us, but he suddenly turned and held out his hands. A blinding white light over took the ship and we were knocked out. When I woke up, the ship was on fire and we were falling towards the ground. The others were still knocked out. What would we do?


End file.
